


Wilderness

by rockhoochie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Gives Oral Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Eventual Smut, F/M, Guns, No Slash, One Shot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: Sam and Dean meet a girl alone in the woods. She invites them to stay the night - but she can't sleep and neither can Dean.





	Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, not to mention the first thing I've ever shared publicly! Apologies for any errors or repetition, I like to write off the cuff and not worry too much about editing. I welcome any constructive/positive feedback. Thanks for reading!

I stepped out onto the porch barefoot, and a tiny shiver vibrated up my spine. It had been a warm sunny day, but the nights up in the northern woods brought a somewhat chilly reprieve to the heat of the afternoon. I stood for a moment taking in my surroundings – the clear, star filled night sky, the air fragrant with the scent of pine and lake water, the pitch black of the woods where the trees seemed to all but disappear. I padded off the concrete of the porch and on to the soft grass. The blades were brushed with dew, a product of the afternoon’s warmth melding with the cool night air. It was so quiet up here. No airplanes, cars, sirens or people – just the constant gentle chirping of the crickets, the distant call of a loon, the humming of frogs.  
I loved coming up here alone. It was the perfect place for me to unplug and calm my soul. I had a slight feeling of vulnerability, but I also had a shotgun. The peace and quiet of this place – a town that boasted to be the state’s “Last Wilderness” – lent me a surge of reassurance that I would hear or see any threat in a second.  
A light breeze emanated from over the lake, swirling my powder blue silk nightgown around my calves. I closed my eyes and savored the sensation of it all, wiggling my bare toes in the damp grass. My lungs craved a dose of fresh air, and I obliged with a deep breath. For a moment, I’d forgotten why I stepped outside.

Wood. I needed wood for the fireplace.

I walked back up to the porch, where a small cord of firewood was waiting to be taken inside to be burned. Cursing myself for not bringing the small leather carrier, I began gathering a few logs with bare hands and arms.  
I hadn’t gathered more than two logs when I heard a loud crack come from somewhere nearby. My heart jumped a little, but I was sure it was just an animal walking about. As I continued to gather logs I heard the sound of branches cracking again, this time closer. If it was an animal, it was bigger than a raccoon or possum. A slight pang of fear gripped me and I set the wood back down on the pile. I was just outside the door, the shotgun not too far away…I was being ridiculous. There was nothing out here that posed a major threat. Just as I had decided to get back to the task of gathering my firewood, I heard another noise.

A whisper.

Answered by another whisper.

Somebody was out here.

I quickly opened the door to the house and made a beeline to the corner of the room where the gun was leaning against the walls. I made sure it was loaded, grabbed a nearby flashlight, and stepped back outside.  
I walked gingerly back on to the grass, listening intently. Shaking slightly, I raised the gun and flashlight, ready to shoot if needed.  
“Hello?” I called out. “If there’s someone out here, be aware that I have a gun!”  
I walked further out to the edge of the lawn, where the grass began to give way to gravel. Standing perfectly still, I strained to make out any more strange sounds. Nothing.  
“Okay drama queen, there’s nothing out here. You’re hearing things.” I said out loud to myself. As I let out a deep sigh, a loud snap came from right behind me. With a gasp I raised my gun and pivoted.  
Two men had their guns on me, one shining a light in my face. All I could tell about how they looked is that one was tall and one was shorter.  
“Dean, it's her!”  
The shorter one started to move towards me. I quickly cocked the shot gun.  
“One step closer and I’ll shoot, I swear to God”, I said. My voice was shakier than I wanted it to be and my chest heaved as my breathing grew rapid.  
The man approaching me, “Dean” apparently, ran the beam of his flashlight up and down my body. We stared one another down for what seemed like an eternity, while my heart raced and my arms trembled from the weight of the shotgun. Finally, he stepped back.  
“Nah Sammy, this ain’t her” he said.  
“Sammy” still had his gun pointed at me.  
“You sure?” he asked.  
“Yeah dude, I’m sure. Put your gun down.”  
Sam took a few breaths, his eyes boring into me. When he felt confident, he slowly lowered his weapon.  
“And maybe get that light out of my face while you’re at it,” I demanded. “I can’t see a damn thing”.  
Their flashlight lowered, giving the three of us enough light to see one another’s faces. I held fast on to my gun, praying that my sweating palms wouldn’t cause me to lose my grip. The rush of fear prevented me from studying these men more closely - all my mind could gather was there were two strangers in front me. In front of me in my nightgown, in the middle of nowhere. In the last wilderness.  
“Who the hell are you, and what the hell are you doing here?” I asked, my voice shakier than I wanted it to be. My eyes darted back and forth between the two of them, watching for any sudden movements.  
Dean raised both his hands up to his chest, palms out. “Ma’am, you can put the gun down. We’re not going to hurt you”.  
I could see his gun tucked into the waistband of his jeans. I glanced at Sam. His gun was lowered to his side, but he still had his finger on the trigger.  
“Sam, is it?” I said to him. “I’m not a threat either, not unless you want me to be.” Nodding towards his gun, I said, “Either put it down or put it away”.  
Never taking his eyes off me, Sam uttered “I don’t trust her, Dean”.  
“Jesus Christ Sam, put it away!” Dean snarled.  
Sam slowly raised his arm and tucked his gun behind his waist. Dean’s eyes turned towards mine, his hands still raised.  
“Now it’s your turn, sweetheart. Put it down, and we can talk”.  
I scoffed. “Calling me sweetheart is not the best way to coax me into letting my guard down”  
Dean kept his voice steady. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Please ma’am, put your gun down”.  
Despite any logical thought a girl-alone-in-the-woods should have in a situation like this, I let my gun creep downwards towards the ground. The three of us stood in a triangle, Sam still eyeing me suspiciously. After a moment, he turned towards Dean.  
“How can you be sure, Dean? I mean she’s –“  
In a gruff voice, Dean replied “Sammy, enough. She’s not…she’s fine. It’s okay”.  
My heart rate began to slow down as I gathered my calm. The gun was resting against my thigh, barrel in the ground. I looked to both of them, waiting for someone to say something.  
Crickets.  
“Look,” I said, patting the butt of my gun. “I’ve put her down, but I’m not putting her away until you answer my question”.  
Dean asked, “And what question is that?”  
“Who the hell are you and why are you here?”  
Dean and Sam looked at one another. Sam raised his eyebrows quizzically, as if asking Dean a silent question. Dean answered him with a nod.  
The tall one turned his face to me.  
“Hey, we’re really sorry. We didn’t mean to scare you. I’m Sam, this is my brother Dean. We’re... ah…we got…lost”  
Dean snickered sheepishly, the way only a man can laugh at himself for screwing up. “Yep,” he said. “Good and lost”.  
“Good god, the nearest town is at least fifteen miles from here” I said. “How long have you been wandering in the woods?”  
“All day” they both replied in unison.  
“Well...” I said, “Look, it’s getting chilly out here. Why don’t you come inside the house, we can talk in there.”  
They each looked surprised, probably wondering why I was so quick to invite two strangers into my house. It was probably a stupid thing to do, but that’s how the people were up here – always kind to strangers, willing to share a beer with anyone who said hello. Besides that, I relied on my own intuition. Despite our standoff, they didn’t seem threatening.  
I picked up my gun and started towards the door, gesturing for them to follow behind me. Resting my free hand around the door handle, I turned to them.  
“I can trust you two right?”  
“Absolutely, ma’am. Scout’s honor” Dean reassured me, holding up two fingers and grinning sweetly. I watched as his eyes scanned my body, and I blushed as I realized I was still barefoot in my nightgown. With his promise, I let them inside.  
……  
Sam volunteered to bring in my neglected firewood. He got to work building a fire while Dean sat on the couch, pulling his shoulder back and massaging it.  
“Are you hurt, Dean?” I asked.  
“Nah, just pulled something. Nothing some ice and a little whiskey won’t fix.” Again, he looked me up and down.  
“You changed your clothes” he said, with what I could swear was a hint of disappointment.  
I looked down at the tank top and yoga pants I had changed into. “Well, houseguests don’t get the honor of seeing me parade around in my night clothes. I let the woodland creatures have that show”.  
“Lucky critters," Dean said, clucking his tongue.  
His eyes locked with mine. I hadn’t noticed how green they were, how bright and intense. You could tell those eyes had seen things, like they had a story to tell. Eyes that had seen everything good and everything evil all at once. Eyes that could burn into your soul…  
I snapped myself out of my reverie. Dean’s eyes were still fixed on mine, and the corners of his mouth turned upwards in a sweet grin.  
“I’ll…um, I’ll get you some ice. For your shoulder” I stammered.  
“Thank you ma’am”.  
I giggled.  
“What’s so funny?” asked Dean.  
“I hate being called ‘ma’am’. It makes me feel like an old lady”.  
“So, if I can’t call you ‘sweetheart’ and I can’t call you ‘ma’am’, what should I call you?”  
“I’m sorry, I never did tell you my name did I?”  
Dean shook his head ‘no’.  
“Cassandra. Cassie or Cas if you want”. Dean and Sam both let out a laugh.  
“Now it’s my turn to ask you what’s so funny…”  
Sam replied “We have another friend named Cas”.  
“Yeah, but he’s not nearly as cute as you Cassandra” Dean said with a wink.  
I rolled my eyes and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed a dishtowel and filled it with ice from the freezer, twisting it into a makeshift ice bag.  
I made my way back to the living room where Sam had gotten a good fire started. The warmth was beginning to fill the room, and I could tell that the boys were getting comfortable. They both looked exhausted.  
I passed the ice-filled towel to Dean. “Here you go. Ice I can do, but I’m afraid I can’t help in the whiskey department. I was planning a liquor store run tomorrow”.  
“That’s all right, Cassandra” Dean said, positioning the ice behind his shoulder. He put his boot covered feet on the coffee table in front of him. “Sammy’s got a flask”.  
“It’s empty, Dean”, Sam said sounding slightly annoyed. Sam walked over and smacked Dean’s feet off the coffee table. “Dude, come on. This isn’t your house”. Dean shrugged and tried to look innocent, as if he hadn’t committed a breach of etiquette.  
“Look Cassie, thank you so much for everything. We don’t want to be any more trouble” Sam said, sounding apologetic. “If you could tell us where the closest motel is, we’ll be on our way”.  
“And just how do you plan to get to a motel?” I asked. “Like I said before, the closest town is about 15 miles from here, and I don’t even think that town even has a motel. Listen, this house has three bedrooms. You can stay here for the night, and I’ll drive you into town in the morning”.  
“Cassie are you sure?” asked Sam. “After what happened earlier, and my brother putting his boots on your furniture I think you’ve done enough for us”.  
“It’s fine. I insist. I’m in the room on the right side of the hallway. You two can each take the other rooms.”  
Dean looked delighted. “You mean I can have my very own room that I don’t have to share with Sam?” Sam lightly backhanded his brother in the chest.  
“Yes indeed”. I looked at them and noticed they were both filthy from wandering around the woods all day. “And feel free to use the shower”.  
…….  
After Dean and Sam had both showered, they each took a bedroom. “We really can’t thank you enough, Cassie” Sam said.  
“Yeah Cassandra,” Dean agreed. His eyes locked with mine again as he stared at me with an intensity that made me blush. “I’ll – I mean, we’ll think of some way to make it up you”.  
Sam’s voice snapped me out of Dean’s gaze. “Goodnight Cassie”.  
“Goodnight Sam and Dean Winchester. Sweet dreams.”  
“Here’s hopin’,” Dean replied with a wink.  
…..  
Since the fire Sam had made was still burning, I decided to stay up and enjoy its warmth while the brothers slept. I changed back into my nightgown and grabbed the book I’d been meaning to read from my bedroom. Curling up with a blanket, I settled onto the couch and opened the book.  
Four pages in, I found I had been reading the same sentences over and over. I couldn’t concentrate. It was as if all the adrenaline in my body was still pumping from my initial encounter with Sam and Dean in the back yard. Thinking that I could use a drink myself, I prayed a silent plea for a bottle of whiskey to magically appear. I began to replay all the events of the evening in my mind. The way Dean held his gun up to me, the way he told Sam to back off, the way he put his feet on the coffee table, the way he smiled, the way he had sized me up in my nightgown with those gorgeous green eyes…  
Shit. It was adrenaline that was keeping me awake, but not from the standoff with the Winchesters. It was because of the way Dean Winchester had been looking at me all night, like he was hungry for something…  
The sound of footsteps ripped me away from my thoughts. Dean came into the living room, clad only in boxers and a black t-shirt. He stopped dead when he saw me, surprised to see me on the couch.  
“Sorry Cassandra, I thought you’d be asleep”  
“I thought you were too, Dean.”  
“Can’t sleep” he said, producing a small flask in his hand and bringing it to his lips…his full, perfect, plump lips…  
“I thought Sam’s flask was empty” I said.  
“It is,” Dean replied. “Found his super-secret back up flask”. He offered it to me.  
“Yes, please. Thanks.” I took a good pull from the flask, and let the whiskey warm my already flushed body.  
“So…can’t sleep either?” Dean asked.  
“No, and I didn’t want to let this fire burn without someone to watch it. Thought I’d read but it’s not doing it for me.”  
Dean sat down on the couch, about a foot away from me. Staring at the flames in the fireplace, he took another sip from his flask.  
Dean cleared his throat. “Letting us stay here is really…awesome of you, Cassandra.”  
I smiled at him. “It’s no trouble. You two looked like you’ve been through the ringer today. I couldn’t in good conscious send you away.”  
He turned his head to me, fixing his hungry stare at the top of my chest. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at the man next to me. I took in the sight of him – the faint stubble on his face, his thick hair, the way his t-shirt clung to his muscular arms and chest, his lips, his perfect eyes…  
Dean snickered. “Did that one sip of hooch get you flushed already? You’re one hell of a lightweight, sweetheart”.  
I could tell he regretted calling me ‘sweetheart’ the second he said it. But truthfully, I didn’t care right now. Truthfully, it was hot. He could call me anything he wanted to and I wouldn't even argue.  
“Well Dean, it’s been one hell of a night”  
“I’ll drink to that” he agreed, taking the small metal container from my offering hand. Dean lifted it to his mouth once again, tipping it up high and draining it. He moved forward slightly to set the flask down on the coffee table in front of us, and inched closer to me as he moved back to his seating position. His eyes caught mine again, staring into mine intently.  
With a hint of a smile on his face, he proclaimed “I don’t think it was the booze that made you all flushed”.  
I swallowed hard. Concentrating on keeping my voice steady, I managed a reply.  
“Oh you don’t huh?”  
“Nope”  
“What do you suppose it is then, Winchester?”  
His head leaned in toward my ear. With a low, husky whisper he uttered, “I think it’s me”.  
He was now sitting beside me, so close that his leg gently brushed against mine. I breathed in slowly, taking in his scent. The clean, crisp fragrance of the soap he used and the tang of whiskey on his breath mingled with his own unique essence- notes of leather and campfire, gunpowder and wind, fire and ice. Intoxicated, I watched as he placed a large, calloused hand on the exposed flesh of my thigh. Dean’s lips immediately found my earlobe, his teeth not far behind as he began to nibble gently. A tingle of electricity shivered up my spine as he nipped, sending a wave of heat through my center.  
Taking his attention off my ear, Dean began let his lips travel downward on to the side of my neck. Instinctively, my head tilted back to grant him full access. His hot kisses traveled slowly down the length of my neck to the top of my shoulder, where his mouth retraced its path back upwards. Stopping at the center of the exposed side of my neck, I felt his lips part against my skin. His teeth grazed my flesh then bit into me gently, causing me to breathe in sharply. He continued running slow, tiny kisses along my neck.  
Desperately attempting to keep myself composed, I coyly inquired, “And just why do you think you’re the reason I’m all flushed, Dean?”  
“Well sweetheart,” he said in between his soft kisses, “I couldn’t help but notice how you were staring at me earlier. And you haven’t pushed me away yet…”  
Dean’s mouth left my neck. He placed his thumb and index finger on my chin and turned my face towards his. His eyes had changed – they were darker, his pupils flaming with lust. He ripped the blanket off my lap, exposing the bare part of my thighs. His head moved to my collarbone as he moved his playful kisses there. Over my nightgown, his hand began a lazy quest downward, his fingers travelling down my shoulders, brushing the side of my breast, slightly squeezing my hip, and down my leg. The warmth of his hand through the thin fabric made me ache for raw contact - I wanted to feel his hands on my bare skin.  
“Is this silk?” he asked, tugging at my minimal clothing.  
“Yes”, I panted softly.  
A coil of heat began to tighten in my stomach. My body was craving him - every nerve felt as if it was on fire and the only thing that would cool it was Dean’s touch. A sweet ache was throbbing in my core as I noticed my arousal dampening the fabric of my panties. I wouldn’t be pushing him away tonight. I wanted Dean to push himself against me.  
“I like how it feels” Dean murmured, as his mouth continued to lavish attention on my clavicle. “But,” he said, bringing his lips to my ear again “I think I’d love how this feels more…”  
His hand traveled up between my legs then palmed my sex, eliciting a gasp from my throat. I whimpered as I felt one of his fingers shift slowly over the center of my panties, stroking and teasing my covered slit through the thin lace. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily, savoring the contact, willing myself to keep from grinding against his hand.  
“Mmm…I think I’m right” he hummed as his finger continued to tease me, “this will feel so much better than silk. So warm and already soaking wet for me”.  
He pushed his hand down my panties and traced his finger along my slick folds. I moaned at his touch, unable to keep myself from rocking my hips against it, desperate to feel more pressure. I opened my eyes to the sight of Dean’s gorgeous face and his darkened emerald eyes. His mouth finally found mine, granting me quick gentle kisses until I felt his tongue grazing along my lower lip insistently, demanding entrance. I parted my lips for him eagerly, stroking his tongue with mine, our mouths tangling into a passionate rhythm. He kiss was deep and thorough, as though he wanted to explore every millimeter of my mouth. My whimpers fluttered against his lips as his finger continued to slowly tease me between my legs, stroking up and down at an agonizing pace.  
Without warning, Dean broke our kiss and was on his knees on front of me. The sudden loss of contact nearly made me cry out as my body reeled from the absence of his warmth. Using both of his hands, he caressed my thighs as he slowly pushed my nightgown upwards. His lips followed the burning path of his touch, first on one side, then the other. Reaching the apex of my thighs, he rested his head against my lower abdomen. I felt the tip of nose against my center, and watched his shoulders roll back as he inhaled deeply.  
“Damn sweetheart” he murmured against the dampness collecting on my panties, “you smell so good. I can’t wait to taste you”  
I gazed at the complete stranger I had met only hours ago, mesmerized by the way my body responded to him. All I wanted was Dean Winchester, to completely surrender myself to him, to succumb to any demand he made. I ached for him – for his fingers, his tongue, his skin, every part of him…I was out of my head.  
“Fuck” I breathed.  
“Not yet baby girl,” Dean chided. He looped his thumbs under the waistband of my panties. “These are going to have to come off first. Lift up that beautiful ass for me”. I arched my back and raised my backside, allowing him to shimmy the white lace fabric easily down and off my legs. I watched through heavy eyelids as he tossed them aside.  
“Good girl. Now let’s spread those legs”. I moved my thighs apart as Dean gently pushed them aside with calloused hands. A throaty growl escaped him as he gazed at the glistening mound of smooth pink skin between my legs. The look in his eyes was that of a predator who had locked his sights in on his prey, ready to pounce. I braced myself, expecting his head to crash between my legs. Instead, he kissed my knee and trailed his tongue up the inside of my upper leg. I moaned with anticipation as tongue stopped right near my folds. I could feel his hot breath fanning against me, my entire body tense with anticipation for the feel of his mouth on my flesh. But instead of indulging me, he whisked his head back down to place a kiss on my other knee, working his tongue upwards again, laving the tender skin of my neglected thigh.  
“Dean, please…” I keened.  
He tilted his head up and fixed his eyes on mine. “Please what?”  
Between ragged, heavy breaths I forced words to form. “Please…need you…touch me…lick me…”  
The corners of his mouth turned up with a snicker. “Make up your mind, princess. Tell me exactly what you want”.  
As I struggled to speak, he lightly swept his thumb against my clit, releasing a deep groan from my throat.  
“Lick me. I want your tongue inside of me”.  
He brushed his thumb against my clit again, this time applying more pressure.  
“I want you to beg for it, sweetheart”  
His thumb found my pulsing knot yet again. He began rubbing slow, small circles, invoking pleas to tumble off my lips. Sweet frustration and need consumed me, and I finally shouted out.  
“Jesus, Dean please!!”  
Grinning widely and wickedly, he grasped my hips and pulled me to the edge of the couch. He pulled my legs over him, so that the backs of my knees rested on his broad shoulders. With a groan, he finally unleashed his perfect, plump mouth on me. He lavished me with his thick tongue, plunging it deep inside then retracting to lick and tease my clit. I cried out, grabbing his hair in my fists and softly grinding myself on his face. Dean moaned against me, the vibration from his lips making me shudder as he devoured me, lapping up my juices and exploring the deepest parts of me. The way his tongue swirled inside and around me filled me sensations I’d never felt before, drawing me closer toward white hot oblivion.  
He surfaced for a moment, his emerald eyes now practically black with lust. Catching his breath he panted.  
“Fuck baby, you taste goddamn amazing”  
I gasped as I felt him touch my entrance. His thick finger teased my opening, barely penetrating me. He slid it inside of me slowly, stroking me a few times before slipping in a second finger. Dean’s head tilted back down as his tongue went back to work on my clit. He pumped into me deeply, crooking his fingers and sweeping them against my sweet spot. I bit back a scream, and let my hips fall into rhythm with his hand – soon I was fucking his fingers as hard as I could as he continued to lick and suck my swollen clit. My stomach tightened as I began to feel the familiar heat building inside me, my walls constricting, my legs twitching. My heart pounded as my pleasure built with every thrust of his finger and flick of his tongue.  
I was fast approaching the edge when I whimpered, “Dean…oh my god…shit…I’m gonna come…”  
Dean froze. A chill enveloped me as I felt the heat of his mouth and the girth of his fingers leave my core.  
“Oh, I don’t think so sweetheart,” he scolded, “not yet”.  
He rose from his knees and leaned over me, steadying himself by placing his hands on the back of the couch, trapping me between his arms. With a hard set jaw he continued, “You’re not going to come until my cock is inside of you. I want to feel that gorgeous, wet pussy clench around me”.  
His words caused another trickle of wetness to form between my legs. I whined loudly, a combination of desire and frustration.  
Dean’s brow furrowed, but there was a twinkle in his eyes. “Oh sweet girl, why the whining?” he teased. “Is there something you want?”  
“I want you, Winchester. Please…I want your cock in me now. I want you to fuck me. Please Dean, please fuck me”.  
Satisfied with my pleas, Dean stood up straight. He removed his t-shirt, revealing his smooth, muscular chest. A single tattoo decorated his left side, just below his collar bone, - a black pentagram encircled with black flames. I studied the landscape of his upper body, marveling at the curves of his biceps. I couldn’t wait to feel those strong arms around me, guiding me or tossing me any which way he wanted. My eyes travelled downward as I admired his flat stomach, perfectly flat with just a hint of his abdominal muscles peeking through. I bit my bottom hard as I took in the sight of the bulge protruding from his boxers. His impressive erection was testing the limits of the fabric, twitching slightly as he watched me studying him. I released my lip from my teeth and allowed my tongue to run over my dry lips. With the grin of a sly fox, Dean’s hands grabbed the waistband of his boxers. He pulled them down and stepped out of them, one muscle-packed thigh and toned calf at a time. He flung them aside, sending them to mingle with the lace of my discarded panties. Never taking his eyes off me, he grabbed his huge, gorgeous shaft and stroked himself slowly. Parting his lips, he ran his thumb across the tip several times, catching the drops of pre-cum and spreading it around his length.  
“Stand up,” he ordered.  
I sprang to my feet, almost losing my footing. My legs shook, still weak from the unfulfilled pleasure Dean’s mouth and fingers had granted me. I stumbled toward him, closing space between us and grabbed on to his shoulders. Our lips met in a deep, hard kiss. One of his strong arms was wrapped around my waist, holding me steady while his other head cupped the back of my head, pulling me against as close as he could. He began tangling his fingers in my hair, eventually grabbing a handful and pulling slightly. I rubbed myself against him, feeling his hardness through the fabric of my nightgown against my stomach. Dean broke away from our kiss to allow a guttural moan escape his lips, enjoying the way the silk felt against his naked body. His hands skittered down my torso, down to the hem of my nightgown. He gathered the material in his fists.  
“This has to come off now,” he insisted.  
I raised my arms and allowed him to slide the smooth fabric up and off of me. Dean wrapped both of his powerful arms around me and pulled me closer again. His mouth found my neck and he bit down, soothing the sting with a flick of his tongue and a blow of air. I felt one of his hands travelling up my back. Dean reached and grabbed the side of my head, pulling my ear to his lips.  
“I can’t fuck you on this couch baby girl. I need a lot more room to do the things I want to do to you”  
“My room then” I whispered, practically breathless.  
He grabbed me and scooped me up easily, carrying me down the hall to my bedroom. Once inside, he set me on my feet and shut the door. Before I could make a move, Dean grabbed both of my wrists, raised my arms above my head and had me pinned against the wall.  
“I hope you’re ready, Cassandra,” he growled. “I hope you’re ready for me to fuck your sweet little cunt so hard that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”  
I almost came right then and there. His words coupled with his forcefulness sent shockwaves ripping through me. I was so aroused he had rendered me powerless, and I loved every second of it. Dean obviously liked to be in control, and I was thrilled to oblige him. He quickly released one of my wrists only to gather it in his other large hand. With his free hand, he lightly traced one finger down the side of my cheek, around my jaw, and across my lips. My lips parted, and his finger accepted the invitation into my mouth. I gently sucked and rolled my tongue around it, hoping I was giving him a good idea of what my mouth would feel like around his cock. Taking it between my teeth, I gave him a playful bite. Dean grinned mischievously and withdrew his finger from my mouth. He trailed it down my neck and between my breasts, my saliva creating a cool line down my body. His hand reached between my legs, slipping the finger I had been sucking deep inside of me. I groaned loudly, my knees shaking and my body throbbing with unbridled need.  
Dean hummed with approval. “You think this feels good baby, just wait…”  
He slipped his finger out from inside of me and placed it back on my lips. Knowing what he wanted, I hungrily took it into my mouth again, tasting my saltiness and licking it clean. Dean’s eyes burned hot with desire, captivated by the way I willingly sucked my juices off of him. His chest began to heave more rapidly. For a moment, I thought I was beginning to make him lose control.  
“Dammit,” he groaned.  
He released his grip on me, and placed his hand on the small of my back. He swiftly turned us both around to the edge of the bed. I settled on top of the mattress, lying on my back. Dean climbed on top of me and our mouths locked together in another fervid kiss, his hands holding my head in place so I couldn’t escape. The weight of his naked body on me was delicious. I took the chance to finally touch him, running my hands over every part of him that I could – his sculpted arms, hard back, slim torso and his tight, perfect ass. His lips shifted away from mine, finding their way under my chin, down my neck to my breastbone. Placing hot, open-mouthed kisses on the way, his mouth found my breasts. He sucked and nibbled at the sensitive flesh of one, lightly pulling my hardened nipple between his teeth, while his talented fingers teased and pinched the other. I arched into him, my fingernails digging into his back as I felt the coil of heat forming in my core again. His name fell from my lips over and over, in between curses and pleas. I desperately tried to rub myself against any part of him that I could, my clit begging for friction. Dean drew his head from my breasts as I began to feverishly writhe beneath him. Wrapping a hand around his length, he guided his cock to my entrance, teasing and stroking my folds.  
“I think somebody’s ready now” he said.  
“Yes Dean, yes! Fuck me, please, I need to come, make me come!” I begged.  
“Cassandra,” he growled, I’m gonna make you come so hard you forget your goddamn name”.  
I almost came undone at the sound of his voice, his commanding words making every one of my nerve endings pulse.  
Dean rose, kneeling on the bed in front of me. He studied me for a moment, pondering how and which way he wanted me, his hands stroking each of my legs.  
Caressing my kneecaps, he ordered “Turn over, on your hands and knees”.  
I quickly flipped myself around, my desire so hot and persistent the motion made me slightly dizzy.  
I zealously presented myself to him, my back arching as I felt him align the tip of his cock with my entrance. He eased into me, letting me expand and take every inch of him into me. I was so wet that it didn’t take too long until he was completely enveloped in me.  
“Damn, baby” he groaned, “You feel amazing, your tight pussy throbbing and dripping for me”.  
He grabbed my hips and began riding me at a slow, agonizing pace. Wanting more, I heard myself grunting as I tried to slam into him faster.  
“This isn’t enough for you sweetheart?” Dean asked as he continued his lazy tempo, sinking his cock all the way inside of me and nearly all the way out. “Do you want to be fucked harder?”  
“Shit, yes, harder Dean! Fuck me like you said you would!”  
With that he began thrusting harder and harder, deeper and deeper. He released one of my hips, and used his free hand to find my clit. A yelp escaped from me when he found it, and soon I was moaning uncontrollably as his finger circled and pressed with just the right pressure. My eyes clamped shut as I felt a rush of heat course throughout me, bringing a sheen of sweat across my brow. Dean kept up his hard, steady rhythm while his fingers rubbed me, inching me closer and closer to the edge. I felt my orgasm building, hotter and higher and tighter until I finally fell apart, my walls clenching his cock so tightly I almost pushed him out.  
“Fuck Dean, yes, yes! Shit!” I practically screamed.  
He rode me through my orgasm, through my sighs and groans and incantation of his name, prolonging it as he continued to thrust into me and stroke my now over-stimulated clit. I felt myself beginning to still, overcome with sensation, my mouth dry and body trembling. With a grunt, Dean grabbed both of my hips again and began a merciless attack deep inside me. I slammed myself against him as much as I could, loving how full he made me feel, wanting every inch of his perfect cock buried in me. I could hear his breaths becoming more rapid, then hard, then irregular. I knew he was close. I flexed my walls around him, tightening myself as much as I could.  
He hissed loudly, then groaned “Cassandra…fuck, I’m coming baby”.  
With a few final thrusts, he spilled into me. I relished the feeling of his cock twitching inside of me as his hot cum trickled down my thighs. He lingered for a moment, delivering a few more erratic pumps punctuated with strained breaths and moans. The second he took himself out of me, I collapsed flat on the bed, unable to hold my own weight any longer. Dean rolled down next to me, and gathered me close to him. I rested my head on his heaving chest, still coming down from the high he had given me.  
Out of breath, I squeaked “Oh my god Dean, that was…” I couldn’t find the words.  
“Awesome”, he finished. “Goddamn awesome. Cassandra, you are awesome.” He kissed my forehead tenderly.  
“You know, you can call me Cas,” I said as I nestled into him.  
Dean laughed. “No, I really can’t”.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me here or on Tumblr [@rockhoochie](https://rockhoochie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
